Babysiting
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Based on a Deviation. Jenny Wakeman Babysiting the PowerPuff Girls and winds up staying the night! Read the story


_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Life As A Teenage Robot. I do not own The PowerPuff Girls. My Life As A Teenage Robot is owned by Nickelodeon. The PowerPuff Girls is owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.  
Author's note: This is a Fan Fiction based on Babysitting by XJKenny on DeviantART**_

"X J Ny-in" Came a shout from Jenny Wakeman's house.  
"Coming mom" Jenny shout back, she turned to her three friends, Brad and Tuck Carbunckle, and Sheldon Lee, "I got to go"

"All right see you tomorrow Jen" came red-headed, Brads reply

"Do you have to go?" whined Brad's black-haired younger brother, Tuck

"Ok Jenny see you tomorrow" Came the sigh from black-head Sheldon.

"Yes Tuck I have to go otherwise mom will just pop up on the screen" Jenny said, and just as she finished, a screen popped out of Jenny's body, and on the screen was Jenny's "mom", Dr. Nora Wakeman.

"X J Ny-in, I thought you said you were coming" Nora said irritably.

"I did say I was coming I was just saying bye to my friends" Came Jenny's reply.

X-J 9 or "Jenny" as she calls herself, is robot designed to save the world. She was mostly a metallic white with metallic blue tank top and skirt. Metallic blue "boots", pigtails and blue "hair". She stands at six feet tall. Jenny is called Jennifer by her enemy Vexus. Jenny is the latest in the X-J line of planetary defense robots.

"Well then hurry up X J Ny-in" Nora said then the screen folded up and went back inside of Jenny's body.

Jenny sighed then commented "Mom will blow a gasket if I don't get inside pronto"

Jenny went inside of her house. Nora was waiting for her with a note in her hand. Jenny spotted the note, and immediately thinks she was in trouble.

"Professor Utonium just called to remind you that you were going to babysit Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup tonight" Nora said reading to note that the answering machine had printed out.

"Cripes" muttered Jenny, "I totally forgot about that"

"Well you need to hurry X J Ny-in, it's almost time for you to arrive there" Nora said glancing at her watch.

"Don't worry mom, Townsville is only 8 miles from Tremorton" Jenny said getting ready to fly off.

"Ok be careful though, those three girls' superpowers are still developing" Nora said

"There is nothing that I can't handle" Jenny said as she jetted off.

Jenny arrive at the Utonium house in less than two minutes. Jenny rang the doorbell, and Professor Utonium answered the door.

"Oh good Jenny, you are here" the Professor said inviting the teenage robot inside.

"Hello Professor" Jenny said cheerfully.

A head poked from the top of the stairs. It had blonde hair and big blue eyes. Two more heads joined the first, one with orange hair and pink eyes, and the other with black hair and green eyes. Jenny noticed this, and smiled.

The little blonde girl darted down the stairs to give Jenny a hug. Her two sisters realizing who it was joined her.

"And how are you three" Jenny asked with a laugh.

"The only babysitter who doesn't try to make us do evil" Buttercup muttered so her dad wouldn't hear.

"All right, the emergency numbers are on the fridge and…" The Professor said as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry Professor I can handle them" Jenny said.

"Ok, be mindful of Jenny ok girls?" The Professor called as he got in to his car

"Ok Professor" chirped the three little girls.

The Professor left and the three girls smiled at Jenny. Jenny took them inside.

"Ok its six now so dinner right?" Jenny said consulting a list the Professor had left for her.

"Yeah" the three girls chorused.

"So what are you three hungry for?" Jenny asked them

"Pizza!" Buttercup said

"Pizza" Blossom said

"Salad" Bubbles said, this earned her glares from her two siblings.

"Hmmm….two to one for pizza" Jenny said thoughtfully.

"How about we do both?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"Good idea Bubbles" Jenny said as they walked into the kitchen.

Jenny quickly made up the pizza dough and sauce. They quickly made up the pizza. The three young girls baked the pizza with their heat vision. Jenny got done with the salad as the pizza was done cooking. Jenny quickly cut the pizza in to slices. She put a slice on each plate as well as some salad. Jenny sat and watched them.

The three small girls finished their pizza and salad. Jenny took their plates and quickly washed and dried them and put them away. Jenny then put the left over pizza and salad into a container and place it in the fridge.

"All right do you three have homework?" Jenny inquired of the three girls.

"Yes" Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup chorused.

They were working on their homework, when the Professor called to check in.

"Hello? Oh Hi Professor, they are doing their homework right now" Jenny said in to the phone, Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup barely finished their homework when Jenny said, "So one hour of TV after they finish their homework and then they have to go to bed?, All right then ok bye Professor"

Jenny turned and faced the youngesters. They looked at her with interest.

They went into the living room and watched their favorite TV show.

Jenny brought them up to their room. She tried getting them to calm down enough to got to sleep.

They rough housed until they fell asleep, Jenny included. Buttercup had ahold of Jennys arm. Bubbles was curled up with Octi,sleeping next to Jenny and Blossom fell asleep on Jenny's skirt (A/N: I guess it would be called that).Jenny was asleep in the bean bag.

The professor returned about two hours later. He went upstairs to check on the girls and found them all asleep. The phone began ringing. He answered it. It was Nora Wakeman, Jenny's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Wakeman" He siad

"Is X J Ny-iun there still?" Nora asked

"Yes" He answered

"Did she watch them like she promised?"

"Yes, Mrs. Wakeman. I think Jenny will be spending a night at our home. So don't you worry about it, okay?" Professor Utonium said

"All right" Nora said.

THE END

A/N: Yeah I know it seems kinda rushed but I still go do some of the lines from the image. But still here it is a PPG and Teenage Robot Crossover Fic based on a Deviant by XJKenny.


End file.
